Sleigh Rides and Dinners
by glo1196
Summary: The way the Bracebridge dinner should have gone and the sleigh ride with Luke and Lorelai afterwards. Definitely JJ and AU. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.


**Disclaimer: Yup, the character are not mine. I am only borrowing them and telling the story the way it should have happened. It is a little…ok a lot sappy.**

**A/N I know I have two other stories that are not completed. I have had a real hard time with things in my life and I have had a hard time completing them. I promise that both stories will not be abandoned. I will finish them in time, when this writes block on them end. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this one-shot. By the way in this fanfics Rune does not live in the potting shed where Lorelai and Rory first lived. Please leave a review. Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday and has a great New Years!**

Sleigh Rides and Dinners

Lorelai watched Luke and Bootsy spa back and forth, as she sat in the sleigh by herself. She didn't want to take the sleigh ride by herself, it was a beautiful night full of stars, and sitting in a sleigh alone would definitely put a damper on the night.

"Hey, you in the belt - get in." Lorelai said interrupting the men. Luke looked up at her in surprise, and caught her smiling at him. He pointed to himself questioningly.

"What? Oh, no, I was just sort of checking things out." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and suddenly found his shoes.

"Come on. We can pull a Ben Hur and take down Taylor's sleigh." Lorelai threw her head back and laughed as she said this, causing Luke to have that overwhelming feeling of wanting to just gather her up in his arms and hold her close. He wanted nothing more than to join her, but was always aware of that line he was always afraid to cross. "I don't know, I..."

"Aww, come on Luke. I can't be all school marm-y and ride by myself. Please?" He couldn't deny her anything when she pouted and did the hair flick, and there it was.

"Well, okay." Luke says as he climbs into the slight beside her.

"Giddy up. Uh! The horses heard me. I speak horse language! I'm Dr. Doolittle!" Luke laughs at her silliness, as she arranges the blanket over both of their laps. He is keenly aware of her legs against his, her arm brushing lightly against his.

"Plus, I think the driver of the sleigh heard you." Luke smirked.

"Oh, yeah. He might have something to do with it too." She looked over at him and smiled.

"I gotta say, sleigh ride's a little much, but these horses are really beautiful," As he points to the horse and those pulling sleighs before them.

"Yes, especially from this angle." Lorelai giggles and leans her head onto his shoulder. Luke suddenly feels like he has to remind himself to breathe.

"Not just from this angle." He snorts and looks down at her.

"Oh seriously, don't backtrack. Horse has got a nice butt there. Admit it!"

"It's not what I'm saying." Luke could never keep up with her, and was always trying to figure out where she is going next with that mind of hers.

"Nice firm hiney. Just like yours., at least Patty always seems to think so."

"Stop talking about the horse's hiney or mine, please?" Luke was a little uncomfortable with this present subject. He wasn't always able to avoid Miss patty's pinches as he walked around the diner taking orders.

"God, the town looks beautiful." Lorelai said in a husky voice.

"Same as always."

"No, it's always different his time of year. It's magical. The snow makes everything look beautiful, like something out of a fairytale."

"If you say so, sure. Oh look, there's the magical plumbing supply store where I bought a magical float for my toilet last week." Luke was being his cynical self. Inside he wanted this ride to last longer, but he was already preparing himself for the inevitable end, and having her walk away like it was nothing.

"You disappoint me, Luke" she stuck out her bottom lip at him.

"Oh look. There's the magical Luke's Diner right underneath the apartment that Jess magically lit by leaving every stinkin' light on," pointing up at all the lit windows on the second floor.

"Luke? Don't you feel how different tonight is? The snow, the sleigh ride, us here together?" She looked up at him.

Luke took a deep breath and looked at her. "It is beautiful Lorelai, and made more beautiful by the person I am sharing it with." He holds his breathe and suddenly feels Lorelai slide her gloved hand in to his, her fingers intertwined with his.

Lorelai leaned forward and whispered something into the driver's ear, and smiled when he nodded. She leaned back lifted his arm over her shoulder and settled cozily next to him. Luke froze, as his arm nestled gently around her.

"Luke? I was just thinking.."

"That is a dangerous thing, Lorelai." He giggled as she playfully slapped his arm. He could always make her feel at ease.

"How did you like the dinner?" she asked him.

"It was interesting, Jackson as Squire Bracebridge was perfect, and Rune seemed to really enjoy those tights, the idiot. The man doesn't know how lucky he was." Luke suddenly thought about what he had just said and blushed. He suddenly found the houses on the opposite side of the street very interesting. "I bet the crazies will be talking about this for a long time to come. You should be proud of yourself and what you accomplished tonight."

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Rune just is up there with Taylor on my list of town fools." He tried to brush it off.

"So you are having a good time tonight?"

Luke just nodded and smiled at her. She had never seen him smile so much.

She smiled, fingering her new scarf. It meant a lot to her that Luke was having a nice time. He wasn't a party animal, but for him to let her know that she was doing a nice job meant something, it meant everything. He was… Luke, after all…and what he thought meant the world to her. What Luke thought and felt occupied more and more of Lorelai's thoughts. Recently she would daydream more and more about Luke. There used to be moments where she would think of what it would be like to be with Luke, but lately she thought of him in "that" way more and more.

"Luke?" she whispered. "Why are you always so good to me? You build me Chuppahs, repair porch rails and sinks. You are there every time I need you. You drop things and close the diner when I have emergencies, and you feed Rory and I. I don't know what I would do without you. Not to mention how you care and love Rory. Luke, you are so much to us. I have never had anyone in my life that would do that for me."

"Lorelai.." Luke started to say, and then he looked into her eyes and got lost in them. He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes and placed it behind her ear. He heard her breathe catch as he did so, and felt her lean into his touch. Luke placed a finger under her chin and moved her it up towards him. His lips gently brushed hers. Lorelai felt every nerve ending explode as he softly kissed her again. He could not put into words what he was feeling, and as usual he was better showing how he felt.

Lorelai slowly, leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke deepened the kiss when she parted her lips to give him entrance to her mouth. It felt so natural like they had been doing this forever, yet exciting and new. She was so thankful she had asked the driver to extend this ride.

Suddenly, the sleigh stopped in front of the inn. Their ride was over, and neither of them was quite ready to let it end.

"I don't want to get out. I don't want to go in there. I want to stay here with you. I need to talk to you." Lorelai's eyes pleaded with him to agree with her, but she knew before he even opened his mouth what he was going to say.

"This is your night to shine, Lorelai. Everyone is in there waiting for you. They are expecting you to do your job. I will always be here. I have been here all along, I am not going anywhere." Luke helped her down from the sleigh and wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. He kissed her and whispered, "I'll always be here for you Lorelai."

Lorelai closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest and breathed in the smell of him. Luke ran his hands down her arms and buried his face in her hair. He had always wanted to do that. It smelled of honeysuckle and lavender.

"You are staying tonight? Right Luke?" Luke looked at her and winked at her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I hear this place has very comfortable beds, and I think I need all my beauty rest." He laughed a hearty laugh and looked at her.

Lorelai looked up at him, "Don't disappear on me, ok? We'll talk later?" She looked at him and smiled.

Luke looked back at her, "I'll catch you later, promise."

Throughout the night Luke and Lorelai stole secret glances and smiles with each other. None of this was lost on a very observant Miss Patty, who even with two dates to the dinner still managed to notice something was up.

When Lorelai was heading to talk to Sookie in the kitchen, Miss Patty and Babbette ransacked her.

"So Sweet Pea you have anything you want to tell us?" Lorelai was sandwiched between the two women with no escape in sight.

"What are you two talking about?" Lorelai said as sweetly and innocently as possible.

"Come on Lorelai, we have been watching you and Luke give each other looks. We know something is up, honey. So spill." Miss Patty looked like she was about to win the lottery. "he is one specimen of a man, and whoever gets him will be one lucky lady."

"There is nothing to say, Patty." Lorelai said truthfully. Luke and I well we had a very nice talk on our sleigh ride and right now, there is nothing to talk about." Lorelai, tried very much not to lie and not to give anything away.

"So there might be something to talk about in the future?" Miss Patty asked. Lorelai just smiled over her shoulder as she walked back into the sitting room where everyone was playing games, listening to music and just sitting around talking. Both Babbette and Miss Patty had huge smiles on their faces and winked at Luke as they walked back into the room.

Luke approached Lorelai and whispered in her ear. "What did you tell those two? They looked like the cat that ate the canary right now, and I might be the next canary."

"I told them nothing. They asked if something was up with us, because they noticed we were looking at each other, and I told them there was nothing to tell, right now." She smiled at him and walked to the kitchen door. Before reaching the door she mentioned with her head for him to follow her.

Luke waited a few seconds and followed after her. Once in the kitchen she drew him close to her and kissed him passionately. She pressed herself into him, molding herself to his body. He quickly found entrance into her mouth and was running his hands on the band of her skirt. He could feel the smoothness of her skin and he let out a low moan.

"Lorelai, we can't, not here, not now." Luke could not believe he was saying this. He had wanted this woman for so long and here she was giving herself to him and he was pushing her away.

"Oh, Luke. I know that, I just needed to feel those lips again before this night was over. I am afraid that when I wake up tomorrow this will have all been a dream."

"A dream I have had way to often." Luke said under his breath. "This better not be a dream. I have waited to long"

"Luke, is this for real? Are we really doing this?" She kissed him deeply, until their need for breath caused them to separate.

"Yes, Lorelai, this is for real, and I am here, and I am not going anywhere." He said in a low and sexy voice.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, and Lorelai was walking through the Inn making sure everything was locked up, she ran into Luke coming down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep? Was something wrong with your accommodations?" Lorelai asked.

"No, not at all. Unless you can do something about Jess' snoring and my excitement of the days events, then nothing you can do." Luke said and smiled at her.

"So you had an exciting day? Anything you want to share with me?" She stepped closer to him and encircled her arms around his neck.

Luke drew her close and kissed her. "Well, I had this wonderful dinner at this beautiful Inn. Then I went on the sleigh ride with this crazy lady, who is totally enchanting. Then I had a wonderful evening watching her do her things, and enjoying friends." Luke kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips again.

"Wow! You have been busy. Who is the lucky girl, I need to get her knocked off." Lorelai smiled as she drew him forward and kissed him again.

"Lorelai, I have been waiting long time for you to notice me. I made you the Chuppah, because it was my way of letting you know I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. When I gave you the Chuppah and we sat on your stairs and talked, it was you who I was talking about. You never tried to change me, but if you were happy I would be happy with you. Rachael knew, she left because she told me she knew I loved you, and she couldn't compete"

"Oh, Luke, your talk is the reason I didn't marry Max. Every time I thought about what you said, it was your face I saw. I couldn't marry someone when I had feelings for someone else. Rachael left because you loved me?" Lorelai looked up into his eyes and saw her feelings reflected in them.

"Yes, Lorelai and she was right. " Luke drew her closer and his hands were exploring under her shirt. Lorelai moaned into his mouth, and started to unbutton his shirt. Lorelai could feel Luke's hardness against her hip. She moved herself to grind up against him, and he growled her name. Shivers ran through her body.

"Lorelai, we need to stop now." His eyes were dark with lust and Lorelai could feel how turned on he was. His fingers were brushing the soft silky material of her bra under her shirt, and her nipples were responding. Her body was responding.

"Luke, follow me." Lorelai smiled as she led him outside and through the snow to a shed behind the Inn.

"What is this, Lorelai?" Luke asked her.

"This is where Rory and I first lived when we arrived in Stars Hollow. This was our home." Lorelai reached down and unlocked the door.

"This is where you and Rory lived?" Luke looked around the one room shed. His heart broke when he thought of how it must have been for them here. There wasn't even a real bathroom.

"We are lucky we had this. If it weren't for Mia, we would have been out on the streets. She made sure we were fed, and gave us a roof over our heads." Lorelai said this with no regrets. She was truly grateful.

Luke took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"I wish I had known you and Rory then. I would have helped in anyway I could." Luke said softly. He was touched by what this incredible woman had accomplished.

"We hardly left the Inn for the first few years. We didn't have enough money for any extras. I didn't even start coming to the diner until we had been here at least five years." Lorelai stepped closer to Luke. He took a step closer to her and smiled.

"Let me give you the grad tour. This is the kitchen, behind the curtain is the bathroom, and this here is the bedroom." Lorelai sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

"Why is the bed made?" Luke asked. "Do you take all your men here?"

"No Luke, Rory and I sometimes still come here and spend the night. It holds a special place in our hearts, so we keep it up. Mia has never changed it back to a potting shed, because she knows how we feel about it. So, are you going to come over here and sit by me?" Lorelai reached for his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"Are you sure about this, Lorelai? It isn't to fast for you?" Luke wanted her in the worse way. He wanted to feel her naked body against him. He wanted to be enveloped in her. He wanted to hear his name on her lips when she reached her peak, but wanted it to be right for her.

"Luke, get down here and kiss me please? You and I have been dancing around each other for years. I want this. You want this. I can only speak for me, but I want this for a long time to come." Lorelai looked up at him and waited for him to respond.

"I have wanted this since you walked into the diner years ago, and begged me for coffee. I just can't believe it is actually happening." Luke sat down next to her and cradled her face with his hand. He brought her face to his and kissed her. Her hands reached up and she played with the curls on the back of his neck. Luke reached up and slowly ran his finer across her cheek and down the side of her face, He traced her collarbone and down the neckline of her shirt. Slowly he started unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse. Once open he pushed the blouse of her shoulders and admired her openly.

"God, you are beautiful, Lorelai," Luke said in a husky voice. Lorelai blushed under his stare. She fumbled with the first two buttons of his shirt, while Luke's mouth worked on her the tender skin of her neck. She gasped when she saw how well defined Luke was.

"You have been holding out on us, Luke. The women of Stars Hollow have been denied this, because you hide it under all that clothes." Lorelai ran her fingers over his chest.

Luke moved his mouth to her neck and started to suck gently on one very effective spot. Lorelai dropped her hands down to the very large bulge in his pants, and ran her fingers over it before undoing his belt buckle. She unfastened his pants and carefully slid his zipper down while he kissed her heatedly. She pushed his pants and boxers down a little, and he sprung to life. Taking him in her hands, she began to gently slide her hands up and down his shaft.

Luke quickly removed Lorelai's bra, he trailed kisses down her throat to the space between her breasts. Finally he circled her nipple with his tongue and gently nibbled and sucked on it, while he played with the other with his free hand. Lorelai threw back her head and moaned his name.

"Oh Luke, that feels incredible." Luke quickly stood and removed the rest of his clothing and went to work on removing the rest of hers. He reached up under her skirt to find an incredibly small thong, which he quickly removed. Then he slowly lowered the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down her incredibly sexy long legs. He was a leg man, and hers had always fascinated him. He stood and stared at how beautiful she was.

He slowly spread her legs and crawled up until his face was right above her center. Lorelai's breath caught in her throat when she saw where he was. He could see how ready she was for him as her wetness glistened. Her scent was driving him crazy, and he could not wait to taste her. Slowly he ran his hands up her legs and stroked the inside of her thighs. Lorelai bucked her hips up at him in anticipation. She gathered the sheets in her hands to help her stay focused.

Luke lowered his face between her legs and licked her. It was so light that she could hardly feel it. She bucked again and moaned. This time Luke ran his tongue around her clit and sucked it between his teeth. He brought his hand up and slowly put two fingers in her and started pumping her. She was already so wet.

Luke sucked on her clit, nibbling it and pulling on it. He ran his tongue over it and around it. He lapped up her juices, as he put another finger in her. He could feel her approaching her climax. He looked up to see Lorelai fondling her breasts, and he almost lost control of himself.

"Luke please, I need you in me. I am so close. Please Luke." Lorelai begged him.

Luke continued between her legs, she was now bucking wildly, and begging him to fuck her. He bit down on her clit and sucked it hard while she finally went over the edge, screaming his name.

He waited for her to gently come down from her orgasm, and looked at her.

"You look pretty damn proud of yourself mister." She said between breaths, "but you aren't done yet."

Lorelai rolled them over and climbed on top of him. She sat on him and ran her fingers over his chest and down his belly to the trail of hair that lead down.

She slowly turned around while still straddling him and took him into her mouth. At first she teased him, by licking the head of his cock. Then she slowly took him in her mouth and started to suck on him. Luke was loosing control quickly when he looked up to see Lorelai's wet center above him. He grabbed her ass and pushed her down onto him. Both of them sucking and licking each other at the same time was a big turn on.

"Lorelai, please stop. Lorelai!" Luke yelled to catch her attention.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying this?" Lorelai was afraid she had offended him, or had done something wrong.

"Lorelai I have waited years for you, and have desired you from afar just as long. I want to be in you. I want to make love to you the first time."

Lorelai looked at this man, and she knew with all her heart that she wanted him to be part of her life forever.

Luke flipped them over and kissed her. He looked into her eyes and saw love in them.

"I want to feel myself in you, Lorelai," and with that he slid into her.

At first they went slowly wanting to prolong the moment, but as their climaxes approached both of them lost themselves, and were meeting each other's thrusts with greater urgency. Their bodies melded together and finally with a hard thrust both of them were thrown over the edge.

As they lay there, with their bodies intertwined, Lorelai placed her head on Luke's chest and traced lazy circles in his chest hair. She placed random kisses on his chest. Luke ran his fingers down her back and over her shoulder, finally drawing her even closer to him.

"I never would have thought that this was where I would have ended up today." Luke said with a smile on his face. "Sometimes things are just meant to happen, when you don't expect them too."

Lorelai looked up at him, "I hope that is a good thing?"

"It is definitely a good thing," and he smiled a smile that she had never seen before. It added sparkle to his eyes and reached his cheeks.

"I guess, there will be something to tell Miss Patty after all." Lorelai laughed.

"Oh no, you tell Miss Patty about this and it will never happen again, and that would make me a very grumpy and sad man." Luke threatened.

"Don't you worry about me telling Miss Patty about you expertise in bed, my dear. If she heard about it, you would be in big trouble. I could never let you out of the house alone for fear that she would abduct you." Lorelai laughed with him.

"Lorelai, I hope you know I am all in. You and I, this is it for me. It is what I have always wanted." Luke said in all seriousness.

"Luke, I am all in," she whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He smiled and spooned her into him. He slowly drifted off to sleep also dreaming of him and Lorelai only this time he knew it wouldn't just be a dream, when he woke up it would be reality. He finally had his girl.

The end.

A/N Please leave a review, whether good or bad any review is appreciated and may help get me motivated enough to finish my other stories.

Thank you


End file.
